


Be Sure

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Best Friends, Coming In Pants, Community: daily_deviant, Couch Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:first time or spanking/bondage. Harry and Ron are finally out of Auror training, and need to relax and unwind...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/479725
Comments: 22
Kudos: 215
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Be Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> I've been looking for an excuse to write some Ron/Harry for awhile now, so thanks to Keyflight790 for giving me a reason!
> 
> Thanks to writcraft for the quick once-over!
> 
> Written for the [2019 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/10426.html?thread=7610#cmt7610) on DW.

"Harry. Harry. _Harry_ ," Ron said, his voice giddy and thick with liquor. "Harry, we're _Aurors_ now. For real."

Harry beamed at him. They'd had their official swearing-in ceremony that morning and come Monday they'd be reporting for duty at the Ministry, not as Auror trainees, but as proper, full-fledged Aurors. Well, _Junior_ Aurors, but still. After three years of training, both of them were more than ready to tackle some actual cases. They'd spent all day and most of the night celebrating with friends and their new colleagues, but they had ended up, as they always did, back at the tiny flat they shared, just the two of them and a bottle of Firewhiskey on their tatty old sofa. 

"'S gonna be brilliant," Harry said with a sigh, leaning back against the cushions. "Though… do you reckon they'll partner us together?" Part of what had made the past three years of training bearable was getting to spend every day with his best mate. He and Ron had always been close but now they were inseparable. Although they'd been cautioned against working and living together, it hadn't been a problem, not for them. Ron was his favourite person in the whole world, and the thought of not getting to spend as much time with him as he was used to made Harry's stomach cramp. 

Ron frowned, as if he hadn't even entertained the idea they might not be partners. "I'm sure they'll put us together. They're not idiots. They've seen our scores when we're paired. It doesn't make sense to split us up."

Ron's confidence bolstered Harry somewhat, and he found himself nodding along. Ron was right. They were good together, the best. 

Being around Ron always made Harry better.

He rolled his head to the side and took Ron in: his red lips shining with whiskey, the candlelight making his hair glow like copper, and his eyes warm and familiar, a crystal-clear blue that had been appearing lately in Harry's dreams, the ones that woke him up sated and sticky and confused. Harry's insides gave a pleasant little shiver, and that, too, had been a recent occurrence. Ron would smile, like he did just now, and Harry's heart began to race as his hands shook with the urge to reach out and touch. Liquor had loosened his tongue and inhibitions, and he could feel himself wanting to give in to these powerful feelings, growing stronger every day, but he knew that couldn't happen. Ron was his best friend, and that was more than enough. It had to be.

Harry tried to push himself up to call it a night and make his excuses so he could have a wank to the memory of Ron bathed in candlelight, but Firewhiskey had made him even less coordinated than usual. He stumbled, and Ron reached out to steady him with his own dulled reflexes. Harry landed heavily on Ron's lap, his hands somehow tangling up in the tie Molly had convinced him to wear that day for the ceremony. Harry struggled uselessly with it for several long moments, undulating on Ron's lap as he tried to extricate himself from what seemed like miles of fabric. It wasn't until Ron let out a small, pained whimper that Harry froze, his brain finally processing the suggestive position, and the hard length pressing up against his bollocks.

"Ron?" Harry said tentatively as he lowered his still-bound hands between them. He bit his lip and risked a look at Ron's face. He was staring at Harry with wide eyes, and Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining the look of hunger and desire in their depths. 

Ron swallowed heavily and licked his lips, and Harry was helpless. He followed the motion with eager eyes, wondering if Ron's mouth would taste like whiskey, if it was as soft as it looked.

"Harry," Ron breathed, his low voice sending a shiver down Harry's spine. "You're so… I just want to…"

"Want to what? You can, you know." Harry knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. "I'd let you do whatever you wanted."

Ron's eyes darkened, and his hands moved from the sofa cushions to Harry's wrists, still tangled together in his tie. Harry tried to fumble them free once more, but Ron's grip tightened, stilling him. Harry looked up, trying to meet Ron's eyes, but his gaze was locked on Harry's trapped hands. 

"You look good like this," Ron said, his words slow and almost awed. "I've thought about it, but I never imagined… Do you like it?"

Harry's brow furrowed, his impaired mind unsure what Ron was referring to. Being on Ron's lap, with Ron's hard dick pressing up against him? Having Ron's hands on him, and his hot gaze looking at him so reverently? His hands being clumsily bound? The third had been somewhat eclipsed by the brilliance of the first two, but he… didn't hate it. He might even like it. 

"I like _you_ ," Harry said instead, knowing there wasn't anything truer he could say. It all came back to Ron anyway.

"Oh," Ron breathed, looking awed and a little stunned before his lips spread into a giddy smile. "I like you, too."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat, his bound hands scrabbling uselessly at Ron's shirt, wanting to touch him, to find some kind of mooring. Ron always made him feel secure, safe and grounded when he got too caught up in his own head. Even in this, Ron was home, was somebody he could count on no matter what came next. Harry's body listed forward on Ron's lap, drawn as if magnetised towards Ron's lips. He had one brief moment to worry that maybe he'd somehow misinterpreted everything, that he was about to make a horrible mistake, and then their lips touched, Ron kissed him back, and everything was slick and hot and brilliant.

Between the alcohol slowing his reflexes, his tied-up hands, and the messy, fervent desire burning him up from the inside out, there was no chance this was going to be a drawn-out or graceful encounter. Harry wanted so badly to touch, to reach out and run his hands all over Ron now that he was finally allowed, but there was something hot about being restrained, about being held back. It made his lust burn a little brighter, his want feel a little sharper. He gyrated down more firmly against Ron's hard length which pressed up against the seam of his jeans, digging between his cheeks. Harry was already looking forward to being able to do this again some time with a little less urgency, perhaps in a bed where they could take their time and explore.

Ron, for his part, seemed just as gone as Harry, one hand buried in Harry's messy locks as the other moved from stroking Harry's trapped wrists to cupping his aching bulge. Harry moaned at the increased friction, already ridiculously close, uncaring that he was moments away from coming in his pants.

"Fuck, Harry," Ron panted as he kissed his way across Harry's cheek to suck on his neck. In between wet, toe-curling kisses he babbled: "Never thought you'd—want you so fucking much— _fuck_ , you look good like this. Said you'd let me— _anything_ —want to tie you up for real, want to do everything with you."

Harry wondered if Ron was always like this when he was turned on, or if it was just because he was drunk. He wanted to find out. Wanted to do this again, and again, and again. And they would, Harry _knew_ that they would, because this wasn't going to just be a one-off. It couldn't be, not for them.

"Next time," Harry gasped as Ron kissed his neck and massaged his dick through his jeans. 

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Next time." And then he scraped his teeth along the curve where Harry's neck met his shoulder, and Harry was finished. He spilled into his pants, his body shuddering as he climaxed. Beneath him, Ron's upward grinding thrusts grew more urgent, and it wasn't long until his motions suddenly stilled as he found his own release, moaning into Harry's neck.

Harry didn't let himself overthink things in the aftermath, just brought his tangled hands up to cup Ron's cheeks as best he could manage and kissed him, slow and sweet. When he pulled back, they were both grinning broadly, even with the disgusting feeling of congealing come sticking their pants to their bits.

"So," Ron said, still smiling. "We doing this, then?"

Harry nodded, heart singing. "I'd like to."

"Brilliant. Mum will be thrilled." He laughed, lips twisting into something more amused. "So'll Gin. Based on some of the comments she's been making lately, trying to convince me to make a move, I'm pretty sure she has money riding on us getting together before Christmas."

Harry's eyes went wide. "We've been that obvious?"

Ron's expression turned shy and sheepish. "I have been. Wasn't sure about you."

"And now? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, Harry," Ron said, his expression fond as he pulled Harry in for another heart-stopping kiss. "I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
